


Rose thorns

by Phantastic_Whovian



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), dan and phil
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Apartment sharing, Dan needs a hug, I'm gonna stop with the tags now, M/M, No Smut, Phil Needs a Hug, honestly this might be complete trash, i have no Beta, i legit cant do smut, it's very unedited, past abusive relationship, they're so in love honestly i cant
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-14 08:27:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9170773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantastic_Whovian/pseuds/Phantastic_Whovian
Summary: Dan needs a job. And it just so happens, the flower shop next to his favorite starbucks is hiring.





	1. Convenient flower shop is convenient

**Author's Note:**

> So this first chapter's kinda short but I promise they'll get longer!

Dan woke up in a bad mood-which really wasn't actually that unusual. After all, what was good about waking up?

What made it worse, he had no job to go to. Not anymore. He'd worked at a pet store, but just yesterday he'd been 'let go'. The company was moving in a different direction, he was being outsourced. You name it. The fact remained that he now had no job, no way to pay his rent, and nobody to go to for help. 

 _I need a coffee._ Dan thought. _Maybe that'll help me think._

 

After ordering his usual drink at starbucks, he decided to walk around for a while. Maybe he'd find a store where help was wanted.  
As it turned out, he didn't have to walk far. He spotted a help wanted sign in a store two doors down. A flower store, of all places. Still, he needed the job, and he thought he knew at least a little about flowers. After laughing at the pun-derful name-thistle do nicely (This'll do nicely)-he pushed open the doors. He wasn't prepared for the smell that hit him. It was light, and sweet, and floral- _obviously, you're in a flower shop._

"It's always like that the first time you come in." Dan turned to see a blonde woman stood behind the counter. She was petite, especially in comparison to Dan, but he could tell she was full of energy and enthusiasm. "Can I help you?"

"Uh, actually," He began, suddenly nervous, "I noticed the help wanted sign, and I kinda need a job, so, y'know, I was wondering if the position's still available?" Dan cringed internally. Why was he being so awkward? But the blonde woman beamed.

"Phil!" She called. A tall man emerged from the back room, carrying a large bouquet. 

"I just finished this one, and I'm about to start on the hydrangeas." He said. 

"Excellent. We have a candidate for the position."

"Oh, we do?" He turned around to look at Dan. The first thing Dan noticed was his eyes. They were a light, sparkling blue. His face lit up into a smile, and it only made them that much more noticeable. His messy black fringe was similar to Dan's, but he was much, much paler. 

"Hi, I'm Phil." He said. "And that's Louise." He shifted the bouquet to his other hand to shake Dan's. His hand was soft, but covered in band-aids.

"I'm Dan." Dan replied. "It's nice to meet you."

"Yeah, you too." 

"It's like I'm seeing double." Louise commented. It was true, they were very similar heights, and had the same haircut. They were both pale. But that was where the similarities stopped.

"So, um, do I need to be interviewed?" Dan asked, then cringed.  _Stupid question._

"Yeah, sure." Louise said. "Have you ever worked with flowers before?"

"Um, no." Dan admitted. "But I'm a quick learner." 

"Where did you work before now?"

"Um, the pet store at the mall."

"Oh! That's where I got my cat!" Louise said. "No wonder you look familiar." Dan laughed with her.

"And lastly, why do you think we should hire you?" Dan's eyes went wide.  
"Um..." Louise started laughing loudly.

"Oh, I'm only joking! Your face!" Phil smiled. 

"She did the same thing to me when I applied, don't worry."

"Well, Dan." Louise said, "I think you'd make a great fit. The job's yours if you want it."

"Really?"

"Yup. Are you ok with starting at eight tomorrow?"

"Yeah, definitely."

"Great. Well, I think this is going to be fun!" Louise said, smiling.

Dan couldn't have agreed more.


	2. Coffee breaks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pure, teeth rotting fluff. I'm trash like that.

_Exterminate! Exterminate!_

Dan shot up, wide eyed, before remembering. 'Oh, yeah, that's my alarm.' He groaned, and dragged himself from his bed. He had to take a shower and hopefully eat something before he went to work. He was actually pretty excited about going back to the flower shop. But he still didn't want to wake up early.

An hour later, he was showered and dressed, but was still in the middle of straightening his hair. He guessed he would have to skip breakfast. He checked himself in the mirror one last time, slipped his phone in his pocket, and walked out his door...then ran back in and grabbed his jacket,  and closed the door a final time.

 

He walked in the door at 7:45, cautiously. He didn't want to be too too early, but he didn't want to be late. But the store was dark, and it seemed like it was empty.

"Hello?" Phil came out of the back room.

"Dan? You're early." He checked his phone. "Oh, nevermind. It's later than I thought. You're actually right on time." He smiled. "Could you come help me in  the back?"

"Sure." Dan said, following him. "You said it was later than you thought? How long have you been here?"

"Um....about five hours." Phil said.

"Five _hours_?”

"I come here when I can't sleep." He admitted sheepishly. “I just feel…I dunno, calmer, here. Safer, I guess.” Dan nodded. He could understand that.

“So,” He asked after a moment. “Why did you want to work in a flower shop?” Phil smiled.

“Well, I’ve always loved flowers. They smell pretty, but they’re also so beautiful. I mean, they completely change the mood of any room, even a really boring one. And they can be used for anything. Date? Flowers. Funeral? Flowers. Visiting someone in the hospital? Flowers. Birthday? Flowers. Performance? Flowers.” Dan smiled.

“I never thought about that.” Dan admitted. Phil smiled.

“Thats ok. I honestly didn’t either. Louise is my friend, and she wanted me to help run her shop, so I said ok.” The both of them started laughing.

“Why didn’t you just say that, you _spork_.”

“It sounds way less deep.” Phil replied.

“True.”

“Somebody better have gotten me coffee.” Louise’s voice echoed through the empty store. Phil smiled sheepishly.

“Sorry!” Louise sighed.

“Can you make a run? My head is killing me.” Phil nodded.

“Yeah, me and Dan will go.”

“Hurry back!” Dan looked on, confused, as Phil motioned for Dan to come with him. He shrugged, and followed him out of the store.

 

“So, I’ll bite.” Dan said. “Why exactly are we getting Louise a coffee?”

“Trust me, you don’t want to be around a Louise who’s had no coffee.”

“No, but why did I come? I mean this doesn’t seem like a two man job…”

“Well, I’ll need someone to carry the drinks. Now, what do you want?” Dan gave his usual order without a thought, not even realizing until Phil swiped his card to pay.

“Phil, I-“ Phil looked back at him. “…thanks.” He finished lamely. Phil smiled softly, and turned around to get the drinks.


End file.
